


Harmless

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles's thoughts and POV on the patio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Includes mention of non con and spoilers for the episode.
> 
> Contains one line from the episode.

Charles couldn't help but laugh at the impotent anger in John Watson's eyes as he flicked his face again. This was far more enjoyable than he'd expected, and an experience he planned to repeat. After all, Mycroft Holmes would not let his brother go to prison, and he could hardly imprison Watson while Sherlock Holmes went free. So, Charles would have them all - Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Watson's impudent little wife - in his office, and he'd have them stand there while he flicked Watson's face. He'd have to make sure Mary wasn't armed, of course; her self control was not as good as her husband's. Maybe Charles would do this once a week - he didn't want to be greedy, after all, and the more restrained he was now, the longer the pleasure would last.

It was a shame Lord Smallwood was dead and Charles's hold over Lady Smallwood was lost. A real shame. Charles had been looking forward to teaching her to accept his touch without flinching, no matter how much her skin crawled. It might have taken some time, of course, but Charles was a patient man, especially when the rewards were so very worthwhile.

A shame, a pity, but now he had John Watson and would enjoy seeing the man humbled, humiliated in front of his wife and his friend. As for the great Sherlock Holmes, he, too, would learn to dance in response to Charles's commands. Not Mycroft though, no; Charles was no fool and only a fool would tug at Mycroft Holmes's strings and expect to escape retribution. There were, after all, other Intelligence Agents capable of infiltrating his home, in spite of his precautions.

The helicopter and armed police arrived. Despite the situation, their imminent arrest, Watson would be feeling relieved that he was no longer called upon to accept being flicked in the face and the eye.

Charles laughed to himself as he stepped forward, calling, "It's fine; they're harmless."

Naturally, Watson turned to Holmes, wanting direction, wanting him to fix it, but there was nothing that Holmes could do; no heroics could save them now.

Charles smiled. He was looking forward to seeing them all again.


End file.
